


You Are the Star In My Eyes

by lancel0t



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vane is poetic when he's feeling gay enough thanks for coming to my ted talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancel0t/pseuds/lancel0t
Summary: Vane, on his travels, realizes his feelings for his childhood friend. He writes a letter, soon turning to many, that he never sends; too shy and embarrassed to share his true feelings. Time passes, and a certain Captain of the Order of White Dragons find his way inside his Vice Captain's room while he's away.





	You Are the Star In My Eyes

     Vane sat in his temporary abode for the evening, something he'd gotten rather accustomed to during his travels. Taking in a deep breath, finally having a true moment to himself and his thoughts. They wandered, wandered towards his childhood friend, his comrade in arms, and hopefully someday, his equal. Lancelot was a man who was so near and dear to him, a man he'd always looked up to, and a man who had always protected him. Vane wasn't sure when he'd fallen in love, or if he was ever not in love. He and Lancelot had always been together, through thick and thin; smiling, laughing, crying, and keeping each other sane. At this point, he already missed his dear friend! When he left, Lancelot had been promoted to Vice Captain, along with some other guy…Percival he thinks his name was? It was Vane’s duty to travel the land, to help those in need and carry out orders given by the king. He was so excited to start his travels, to see the land and be strong and independent, Lancelot even bid him farewell! After some time, he’d realized that it wasn’t as fun if Lancelot wasn’t around, he wanted his growth to be seen, he wanted to be praised. It was selfish on his part, but he was sure every person had their own selfish thoughts. Vane squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, the tightness in his chest was killing him! He longed to be by Lancelot's side again! 

     "Augh!!! That's it!! I have to tell Lancey!! I gotta tell him how I feel! Maybe he'll let me be his vice captain!" Vane yelled aloud to himself, not thinking about if others could hear the volume of his voice. He scrambled to grab a quill and slammed some paper a little too hard onto the desk; not something he'd meant to do, but he was so riled up! Quickly, and as neat as he possibly could he wrote. 

_ My Dear Lancelot, _

Vane stared. There's no way he could send that. Breathing in, he tried again. 

_ Dear Lancelot, _

No, that sounded too formal!

_ Hey Lancey!  _

Vane grinned, that's the him he knew so well! 

_ I'm writing you a letter! Why? Well I wanted to get something off my chest... I think I'm in love with you! I hope it's not weird! I miss our training days when I got to see you every day, I miss cooking for you too. I know it's cheesy, but it's true! I'm head over heels Lancey! I hope things are going well for you being the new captain of the order n' all, you think there’s a spot for vice captain? I know this might seem a little out of character but, I have a poem I wanna share! Don't laugh okay!? It's comin' straight from the heart!!  _

 

_ Goodbye goodbye _

_ Oh baby goodbye goodbye _

_ No matter how many words we have to define _

_ Oh darling goodnight goodnight _

_ No matter how many times _

_ It's just  _

_ Not right _

_ Empty sky _

_ I'm alone with no one nearby _

_ But our memories ignite the passion that keeps us both alive _

_ Invite us both to the beautiful star sight  _

_ Our hearts unite _

_ It's your consideration  _

_ Your patience dedication _

_ Devotion Action Forbearance that keep me flying high _

_ Compassion Reinforcement  _

_ Encouragement Conviction _

_ You are the star in my eyes.  _

 

     Vane looked at at he had written, the poem he'd came up with on the fly; his face felt so hot that he started feeling dizzy. There was no way he could send that to Lancey! Quickly, Vane crumpled the paper and sprinted face first into his pillow. His mind was racing; racing until exhaustion overtook him and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep. As much as Vane wanted to confess his feelings, maybe putting it on paper wasn't the best way.

 

\----

 

     It wasn't often Lancelot found himself in Vane's room while he wasn't there, the other man had gone out on a mission; unfortunately for him, he had to stay behind and do paperwork. As much as Lancelot loved his title as captain of the order, he did not enjoy the paperwork that came with it. The captain wasn't sure what compelled him to go into his vice captain's room in his absence, perhaps he was lonely. His blonde childhood friend was always optimistic, loud, and ready to turn anyone's frown upside down. When the thought crossed his mind, he couldn't help but chuckle a little. Lancelot surveyed the room; it was very neat and tidy, as expected of a man like Vane, who would always nag at him when he forgot to clean the clutter that was his own room. It wasn't his fault he wasn't fond of...cleaning. Never mind that, looking around some more, he noticed an askew stack of papers. This wasn't something Vane would normally do. Curious, he walked over and picked the papers in question up. They looked like letters, some were obviously crumpled and torn at some point, and in particular, Lancelot noticed they were all addressed to him. He raised his brows. After a moment of staring, spacing out a bit too much to actually read any of the letters, the captain realized that he shouldn't be snooping Vane's stuff like this! Quickly, he put the papers down, turned around, and began walking towards the door. Lancelot paused as he gripped the doorknob; he hadn't even left the room yet the curiosity was already killing him. What could Vane want to tell him? What could be on his mind so much as to have several letters written, but not sent to him? They were childhood friends! They shared everything! Lancelot and Vane knew each other like the back of their own hands, dare he say they were an extension of each other!! Gripping the knob hard, Lancelot made his decision; he would read one letter. The captain moved back to the desk so quickly one might've thought he could teleport, without hesitation, he picked up a random paper and began to read. 

 

_ Lancey!!!  _

 

_ I wrote a bunch of letters for you confessing my feelings..but I felt too embarrassed to send them. So I think...I think this will be the letter I send! Before I wrote a bunch of poem snippets and then I realized they all go together!!! All of these words come from my heart okay Lancey!? I know I'm not so...fancy with my words in person, but I swear this poem is a good ol' Vane original! I hope you love it!  _

 

Before Lancelot could start reading the poem, he smiled at the little doodle of a smiling face after the paragraph. 

  
  


_ Goodbye goodbye  _

_ Oh baby goodbye goodbye  _

_ No matter how many words  _

_ We have to define  _

_ Goodbye goodbye  _

_ Oh darling goodnight goodnight  _

_ No matter how many times,  _

_ it’s just not  _

_ right  _

_ Empty sky  _

_ I’m alone with no one nearby  _

_ But our memories ignite the passion  _

_ that keeps us both alive  _

_ Invite us to the beautiful star sight  _

_ Our hearts unite  _

_ It’s your consideration  _

_ Your patience, dedication  _

_ Devotion, action, forbearance  _

_ that keep me flying high  _

_ Compassion, reinforcement  _

_ Encouragement, conviction  _

_ You are the star in my eyes  _

_ Acceptance, recognition  _

_ Assurance, absolution  _

_ Even your existence takes the burden off my mind  _

_ Allow me to fight by your side  _

_ I love you so  _

_ Oh baby my emotions flow  _

_ No matter how many failures  _

_ how much sorrow  _

_ I love you so  _

_ Oh darling I just love you so  _

_ No matter how many times, I have to  _

_ follow  _

_ Pretty sky  _

_ I’m stargazing with you nearby  _

_ And our memories ignite the passion that keeps us both alive  _

_ Invite us to the beautiful star sight  _

_ Our souls unite  _

_ We’ve walked through every season  _

_ The winter snow, summer wind  _

_ Memories of what happened leave me  _

_ little butterflies  _

_ My eyes went close and open  _

_ And captured every moment  _

_ Your smiles are always bright  _

_ I’m glad to have such fortune  _

_ Don’t make this an illusion  _

_ There are still so many versions of  _

_ the night sky we both liked  _

_ I want to stay by your side  _

_ On a cloudy night  _

_ Just you and I  _

_ You’re so close by  _

_ Yet so far from my life  _

_ The way you smiled  _

_ The way you cried  _

_ Oh baby there’s no such thing  _

_ Forever’s just a saying  _

_ There’s nothing I can  _ _decide_

_ It’s your consideration _

_ Your patience, dedication _

_ Devotion, action, forbearance that keep me flying high _

_ Compassion,  _ _reinforcement_

_ Encouragement, conviction _

_ You are the star in my eyes _

_ Acceptance, recognition _

_ Assurance, absolution _

_ Even your existence takes the burden off my mind _

_ Allow me to fight by your side _

_ We’ve walked through every season _

_ The winter snow, summer wind _

_ Memories of what happened leave me little butterflies _

_ My eyes went close and open _

_ And captured every moment _

_ Your smile is always bright _

_ I’m glad to have such fortune _

_ Don’t make this an illusion _

_ There are still so many versions of the night sky we both liked _

_ I want to stay by your side _

  
  


     Lancelot stared. He read the poem again. And again. And again. He felt his hand shake, and he felt his chest tighten. Vane, who was always optimistic, always smiling, wonderful with kids, and a hard worker. He was never this...this elegant in his word choices, he was always more on the blunt side. But the poem he wrote, Lancelot felt it, he felt every word put on the paper. Vane's feelings,his passion, his love. He was stunned, so stunned he never realized that his comrade, his vice captain, his closest and most dearest friend, felt this way about him. His vision became blurry, and Lancelot noticed parts of the paper started to get wet. He wanted Vane to come back, he wanted to tell him that He felt the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know it seems like im posting fics really quickly but ive had this finished since last month LOL... originally it was two little snippets i wrote, so i decided to combine them and make a couple edits. this is the first fic i wrote that made me start my writing hobby haha! anyways this is also based on a mili song (im sorry i stan this queen so hard) called past the stargazing season. its suuuuuuuuch a good song. the poem vane writes is the lyrics. also i feel like if vane feels intensely gay enough he can be really poetic...and im so fucking sure lancelot would cry....h  
> ANYWAYS i wanted to post this bc lancelot cheating on vane w percy is so sad i am just legally required to post some soft lanvanes ok
> 
>  
> 
> **please do not seek out my social media to contact me, if you have any issues, please ask and i will give you something i feel comfortable sharing. thank you**


End file.
